Everybody Gets Old Eventually
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Ginny returns to the Burrow for the last time, remembering her childhood, and her family.
_**Written for the Months of the Year Challenge. June - write about a strong marriage. Prompts: (colour) purple, (emotion) cheerful, (location) a family home, (word) marriage**_

* * *

 **Everybody Gets Old Eventually**

Ginny stepped into the Burrow, not sure what she was expecting. Happiness – cheerfulness – would not be one of them, but at the same time a sense of nostalgia washed over her. This had been the place she'd spent her childhood. She'd learnt to tolerate her six older brothers, learnt about the wizarding world, and most importantly, learnt what it was like to be loved.

Although she lived in London now, with Harry and her three children, the Burrow would always be her home.

It felt so strange seeing it empty.

She moved into the house, looking around the bare living room. Never had she seen it so empty before. There'd always been armchairs and a fireplace to keep them warm. On many occasions all nine of them had sat around the small coffee table to play a game of Exploding Snap.

It felt weird, but she needed to be here.

Not even the long dining table was in the kitchen, nor were the beds upstairs. Everything had been removed, preparing for a new family to welcome it as their own.

Ginny smiled, thinking of how surprised they would be when they saw the levels that had been added as the Weasley family grew. They had been magicked by Molly and Arthur, crooked but sturdy, to accompany a new baby every few years.

Being the youngest, the house had always stayed the same for her.

Up until now, of course.

Her parents' marriage had been one that she had idolised growing up. They had fought, but rarely; and on most occasions it was over something trivial such as how to roast the potatoes.

As she grew up, and they grew older, not much changed. War affected them – but didn't that affect everybody?

Years passed and they got to see their grandchildren grow up. Some of those grandchildren were now adults themselves with children of their own.

Funny how the circle of life works, Ginny found herself thinking. Everybody grows up eventually.

Everybody gets old eventually.

Ginny bowed her head. They had lived to a ripe old age, past one hundred. They had survived two wars, and raised seven children. Despite everything, they had remained together.

She choked back a sob. They would leave eventually, she had known that. It still hurt, though. It was always going to hurt.

As she moved into the backyard, looking around and reminiscing of all the times they had shared lunches and dinners in it, sitting around a magically extended table. Like the house, it grew and grew as more Weasleys joined the family.

Those memories were the greatest, Ginny thought. When the whole family was together.

Only one thing remained in the whole house – a purple armchair her father would occasionally sit in, reading them stories as children. Over the years, it became stories to grandchildren, and just a month ago, great-grandchildren.

She sat in it, feeling the grooves that had been woven into the fabric, unchanged for many years.

Her hands ran against the arms, remembering all of those times he wished to read her a Muggle children's tale. Her mother would listen from the kitchen as she prepared dinner, laughing along with them.

"I miss you," she whispered, her voice carrying in the emptiness of the yard. "I miss you both so much."

A tear rolled down her face as she sat and looked.

This was the best home somebody could hope for, and tomorrow, new families would be coming through to see if they wanted it to be their home as well.

She nodded, as if answering a question somebody had asked her. "They'll love it," she decided as she stood. "They'll absolutely love it."

As she moved back to the front door, her mind on tomorrow, it wasn't until she'd Disapparated home again – falling into the arms of her husband – did she remember the armchair.

She smiled. _Let a new family experience the same joy I did,_ she thought.

A place for them to grow old in, too.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Reviews are always appreciated :D  
**_

 _ **Also, if you'd like me to write you a story, please see my profile then PM me with a list (3 or more) pairings/characters, and a list of prompts (3 or more, too). I love writing for others, so don't be shy!**_


End file.
